


David's threat

by MedievalEnchanted



Series: SwanQueen - Apple Cider [22]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, F/F, LGBTQ, Regina Mills - Freeform, emma swan - Freeform, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:54:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27118513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedievalEnchanted/pseuds/MedievalEnchanted
Summary: Snow and Charming have a bad reaction to Regina and Emma's relationship. Can Emma convince the Charming's to support their relationship? or is this the end of the line?
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Prince Charming | David Nolan/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard
Series: SwanQueen - Apple Cider [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978300
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	David's threat

Regina’s heart was pounding as she and Emma sat across the table, in front of the Charming's. Regina felt she was way more nervous than Emma was; the blonde took Regina’s hand into her own, rather sweaty hand at that, both of them just smiled at Snow and David for a moment, just hoping with everything in them this wasn’t going to go as bad as they thought it would.

“This has got to be some kind of sick joke, right? I mean this isn’t funny Emma.” David sniggered but with shock and fear in his voice, whereas his wife just looked at them...holding hands, staying silent but with pure anger and hatred in her eyes, before piping up.

“You... and the Evil Queen? The woman who tried so hard to kill us and you multiple times? And you're what okay with that? In love? No I – you can’t be! I won’t allow it.” Snow argued, before standing up and going into the kitchen putting the kettle on and trying to breathe. “Tea?” she asked and everyone nodded.

“Dad this isn’t a joke. I love her and-” David holds up his hand to stop Emma from talking and looks directly at Regina.

“I presume this is your doing?” 

“What?” Regina frowned 

“You will not take our daughter from us. You will not corrupt her for your sick, twisted, evil, murderous plans.”

Regina couldn’t help but laugh and without thinking told him “The only murdering your daughter will be doing, is that of my vagina.” 

When snow heard those words she dropped the tea cup in her hand, which made a large smash as it hit the ground.

David’s jaw clenched up and Emma hit Regina in the arm “Babe. Seriously? Not now. That wasn’t appropriate.” Emma said through gritted teeth.

“Sorry.” Regina grinned.

“Yeah…I'm sure you are.” Emma mocked.

“Look Dad, I knew there was a chance of you not accepting us, but I was tired of hiding, because I was too afraid to tell you, that’s no way to live a life. We should all kiss the girls that we want to kiss, and be with the people we fall in love with.”

“But she’s Evil. A monster.”

At those words Emma stood up abruptly, yanking her girlfriend up out her seat.

“Don’t you dare talk about her like that! Don’t you fucking dare, She’s changing, and you've never even given her a chance she deserved… I mean for god sake... Mom hit you in the face with a rock, when you first met and then you hung her from a tree. So don’t hold our relationship to a higher standard just because Regina  _ was _ The Evil Queen. I love her.” 

“But you shouldn’t. Emma we can’t accept this, we won't.”

David stood up looking Regina in the eye “I will never forgive you for this, you will regret this and you will pay. I’d sleep with one eye open if I were you… your majesty.” 

Emma stepped in front of Regina protectively “Don’t. Just don’t. Leave her alone. It’s fine if you can’t accept us but in doing so you’ve lost me as your daughter. I’m just glad we no longer have to hide.”

Emma squeezed Regina’s warm hand, before heading out the apartment and slamming the door.

“Emma you didn’t have to-” 

“Yes I did Gina. He threatened you. I won’t let anyone threaten or hurt the person I want to spend my life with.” Emma kissed Regina sweetly on her cheek before walking outside with her girlfriend, their hands intertwined.


End file.
